Kaczka po pekińsku
Kaczka po pekińsku to najsłynniejszy pekiński smakołyk, obecnie produkowany seryjnie. Kaczki, hodowane w jednym z gospodarstw rolnych koło Pekinu są tuczone zbożem i pastą sojową, po zabiciu są lakierowane melasą, pompowane powietrzem, wypełniane wrzącą wodą a następnie suszone i pieczone nad ogniem z drewna drzew owocowych. Kaczkę podaje się etapami: * najpierw mięso bez kości i chrupiącą skórkę z szalotką, sosem śliwkowym i naleśnikami * następnie zupę gotowaną na kościach i pozostałych częściach kaczki right|thumb|Kelner podający kaczkę po pekińsku w Qianmen Quanjude Roast Duck Restaurant w Pekinie Jak zrobić kaczkę po pekińsku Miłośnicy gotowania mogą spróbować przyrządzić kaczkę po pekińsku samodzielnie według poniższego przepisu: Składniki 1 kaczka (ok. 2 kg), 2-3 łyżek miodu, olej sezamowy, 2 pęczki szczypioru, sos Hoisin, sos śliwkowy, słodki sos sojowy, ogórek, 200g mąki. Sposób postępowania W dużym garnku zagotować wodę, oczyszczoną kaczkę włożyć we wrzątek i gotować przez 5 minut. Następnie kaczkę wyjąć i dobrze osuszyć. Za pomocą pędzla zabejcować miodem i sosem sojowym, powiesić na haku w suchym, zimnym miejscu na godzinę aby skruszała. Następnie ponownie nasmarować kaczkę miodem i wywiesić na kolejne 7 godzin do skruszenia, w chłodnym miejscu. Tak skruszałą kaczkę, wstawić w żaroodpornym naczyniu do pieca i w temperaturze 200 stopni piec po 45 minut kolejno na każdym boku. Zrobić ciasto na naleśniki: mieszając w misce 100ml wody i 200g mąki rozcierać ciasto aż stanie się gładkie, odstawić na 10 minut, następnie rozwałkować i podzielić na drobne naleśniki. Naleśniki posmarować olejem sezamowym a następnie upiec na patelni. Gotową kaczkę wyjąć z pieca, obedrzeć z chrupiącej skórki i pokroić w plasterki. Jak jeść Kawałki kaczki polane sosem kłaść na naleśnik wraz z pokrojonymi w paseczki ogórkami i szczypiorkiem, zawijać i jeść. Przepis Nr 2 - PEKING KAO JA Kaczkę 2-3 kg młodą i świeżą (kremowy brzuch), sparzyć we wrzątku ok. 2-5 minut i osuszyć. Powiesić do wyschnięcia za szyję w przewiewnym chłodnym miejscu. Marynata: Oryginalnie jest to roztwór maltozy, a na polskie warunki potrzebne są: * 3 łyżki cukru * łyżka wódki * 3 żyżki wody * płaska łyżka soli do natarcia kaczki lub: * 50 g wódki * łyżka melasy * łyżka soku z cytryny. Kaczkę natrzeć solą wewnątrz i na zewnątrz. Posmarować marynatą za pomocą pędzla, wysuszyć. Po wyschnięciu (około 2 do 4 godzin) powtórzyć smarowanie i posypać solą. Jeżeli kaczka ma więcej niż 60 dni tzn. żółty tłuszcz na brzuchu, będzie miała gorszy smak od oczekiwanego. Cebula dymka Cebule (długość według uznania) ok. 16-24 sztuki, w zależności od preferencji biesiadników. Krótkie kawałki cebuli 2-4cm nie powodują wyciagąnia nadzienia podczas spożywania kaczki. Placki mandaryńskie PO PING: * 3 szklanki mąki pszennej z pełnego przemiału lub białej * łyżeczka + 3 łyżki oleju sezamowego * 1/2 łyżeczki soli * 1,5 szlanki wrzącej wody. Mąkę wsypać do garnka. We wrzącej wodzie rozpuścić sól i łyżeczkę oleju, zalać mąkę i wyrabiać ok minutę ciasto do uzyskania konsystencji ciasta pierogowego. Odstawić na 15 minut przykryte ścierką, aby dojrzało. Uformować wałek o średnicy 2,5 cm, podzielić na połowę i każdy kawalek pociąć na części, by uzyskać 16 kawałków, gdy używamy mąki z pełnego przemiału, lub przy bialej mące - 32 kawałki (wtedy będą cieńsze. Z kawałków ciasta uformować kulki, spłaszczyć, posmarować olejem gorę i składać w pary olejem do siebie. Zgnieść ręką placki na stolnicy i wałkiem rozwałkować koła o średnicy 10-15 cm. Patelnie rozgrzać. Placki smażyć na średnim ogniu, aż napęcznieją, odwrócić na drugą stronę na około minutę - do powstania ciemnych plamek. Obrócić jeszcze raz do powstania plamek z drugiej storny, po czym zdjąć z patelni. Sosy spolszczone: czosnkowo-octowy lub chrzanowo-octowy * 1/2 szklanki octu 6% * 6 ząbków czosnku lub 3 łyżki chrzanu Czosnek lub chrzan posiekać drobno i wymieszać z octem. musztardowo-sojowy * łyżeczka musztardy * 3 łyżki jasnego sosu sojowego Składniki wymieszać w misce. sos sojowy z chili * łyżka ketchupu * 1/2 łyżeczki chili * 4 łyżki sosu sojowego jasnego Składniki wymieszać. Wskazówka: Sos sojowy ciemny można rozcieńczyć w stosunku 1:1 z wodą i używac, jak jasnego, to samo dotyczy przyprawy maggi w płynie. Sosy tradycyjne: sos śliwkowy MUI DZIUNG sos hoisin HOISIN DZIUNG Modyfikacja - sos sojowy z ogórkami Osobiście polecam dodatkowo modyfikację z sosem ogórkowo-sojowym: * 1/2 kg małych, świerzych ogórków * łyżeczka soli * 2 łyżeczki cukru * 2 posiekane ząbki czosnku * 2 łyżki jasnego sosu sojowego * 2 łyżki octu. Ogórki lekko rozbić płaską stroną tasaka lub dużego noża, żeby łatwiej oddały sok. Pokroić po "chińsku" na kawałki o boku 3 cm (tniemy pod kątem 45° raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, uzyskując w przekroju poprzecznym trojkąty), posolić i odstawić na 30 minut. Opłukać z soli, osączyć i włożyć do miski. Dodać resztę składników, wymieszać i przełożyć do zamykanego słoika. Sos nadaje się do użytku po 6-8 godzinach w lodówce - zalezy od rodzaju ogorków, jeśli nie potrzebujemy sosu od razu - robimy 5-6 dni wcześniej i do czasu spożycia przechowujemu w lodówce. Dla niecierpliwych - można pokroić ogórki w cienkie plastry. Pieczenie kaczki: Oryginalnie jest pieczona, wisząc w piecu na drewno w temperaturze pomiędzy 250-300°C i umieszczana w różnych miejscach nad paleniskiem, w zależności od etapu pieczenia. Ze względu na brak dostępu do takowych pieców, domowy sposób to pieczenie na ruszcie w piekarniku. Umieścić kaczkę na ruszcie z tacką w piekarniku podgrzanym do 200°C. Dwukilogramowa kaczka to 100 minut pieczenia, w tym: * 20 minut w temp. 190°C * 60 minut w temp. 160°C * 20 minut w temp. 200°C. Odstawić po upieczeniu na 3-5 minut, żeby odeszła skórka. Zdjąć ją i pociąć na kawałki 3x3 cm. Mięso odcinać plastrami grubości 1cm i ciąć na kawałki 3x3 cm (takie same jak skóra). Czego nie uda się wyciąć, można wykorzystać razem z kośćmi do przyrządzenia zupy. Tradycja jedzenia mówi o położeniu na placku kolejno: sosu hoisin lub śliwkowego, dymki, ogórków i kaczki maczanej w dowolnym sosie. Potem zwija się placek, zaginając poprzeczny bok w kierunku nadzienia, by wszystko nie wyleciało nam dołem, gdy będziemy gryźć nadziany placek. Ze względu na duży wybór sosów mozna dowolnie eksperymentować. Maczanie w różnych sosach gotowego zawiniątka jest dużp smaczniejsze. Danie polecam dla kogoś, kto nie lubi ryżu. Kaczka po pekińsku jest czasochlonna, lecz sosy można wykonywać stopniowo i następnego dnia upiec kaczkę i usmażyć placki. Kaczka po pekińsku Kaczka po pekińsku